


Even Lucifer Could Not Have Known

by Hawkbringer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, First Aid, First Kiss, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand-Washing Scene, Lucifer allusions, M/M, Short, pet play allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Hannibal cleans, washes, & bandages Will's bloody hands with heart-breaking gentleness. In this moment out of time, everything else falls away and he can focus on his beloved; touching him, healing him, the man that hunts and kills for him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Even Lucifer Could Not Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 26th 8 2015

As Hannibal's fingers brushed past his, the wrapping twining maddeningly around and around, Will's wrist-flesh rose in goosebumps and his tongue flicked out to taste his top lip. "Stop... Stop," he whispered breathily, forcing his shaking fingers to intertwine with Hannibal's, forcing the binding, mummifying twining motion to stop. 

Hannibal paused, Will seeing in his periphery the way his jaw angled towards Will, studying his face. His lips. Will slid his tongue against them in response to the scrutiny, leaving them parted, shiny and wet. 

"Ha.." he rasped, "Haven't I been a good dog for you, Dr. Lecter? Hunting, /killing/, the meat for your table and... fetching it for you?" His eyes fluttered open, flickered to take in Hannibal's close-blurred face. 

"Tell me I've been a good boy, Dr Lecter." He expected some kind of misdirection. He expected Hannibal to lean back, psychoanalyze. But Hannibal did not lean back. 

His heart scraped open and held ajar achingly raw by the blood on Will's hands, almost none of it his own, Hannibal did the one thing Will was /not/ expecting of him. He moved closer. He parted his own lips and they brushed against Will's open mouth as he replied, "Yes. You have been a good boy... Will." 

The pause before his name was almost too long and Will exhaled once he heard it, humid breath condensing on Hannibal's lips, and while Hannibal would never do it, would never in a thousand lifetimes be the one to initiate contact of such a caliber, in a thousand lifetimes, he'd never need to. In every one, Will comes to him first. 

Hannibal enveloped Will's fuller lower lip only once it was pressed against his teeth, secure in the knowledge that he'd never have to do anything so uncouth as /coerce/ - he would always arrange circumstances so masterfully as to illuminate the path Will Graham had always been destined to take. 

As the tiniest, shivering wet smack pierces the bone-dead silence of the room, Hannibal spares one iota of thought before Will Graham comes to him again - it /is/ so fitting, isn't it? That the Lightbringer's Fall should reveal such glories? Lucifer could not have known. Hannibal could not have known. It wasn't Hell He inherited. There is no punishment for the Lightbringer here. This beautiful, blood-splattered land is /Paradise/ itself.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" 

Hannibal smiles against Will's lips, enraptured by the feeling of their bodies both giving ground to one another, the soft yielding of flesh against flesh. 

"We could not have known," he replies.


End file.
